


She loves me(She loves me not)

by Burning_up_inside



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alot of weird shit, Evan is the best chracter, Evan is worth it, F/M, Hes misguided, Hes naive, Karen hurts too, Mommy Kink, Or she taught him how to, Sad Vibes, Underage - Freeform, he loves her, incest kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_up_inside/pseuds/Burning_up_inside
Summary: Matthew Callaghan is an "orphan" but nobody likes that fucking word so dont go around saying it with a sad face. Evan is his best friend, basically his brother. Evan's deaf even though thats not the most important thing about him. He makes killer fucking omelettes and has a black belt in taekwondo.Matthew is a lot of things if not always confused. He honestly couldn't have ever been warned about Karen Smith.A lot of people dont understand what they have. He doesnt need them to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be told in a collection of diary entries, newspaper articles, only conversation, letters, probably some the odd chapter with actual plot, Also this will be completely out of order, told from different viewpoints and different points in time. Hope its good

10/16/01  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Asshole Police Officer Mike,

I bleed silently, grieve violently for a love that was forsaken in it's nature.  
I wonder wildly if the pain that stakes through me is worth it.  
Rancid and hurtful, wonderfully imperfect.

Do I sit and understand?  
Believe it's all apart of god's plan?  
Hope that one day I'll be okay?  
Cry it all out until it goes away?  
Is that expected of me?  
Am I truly all that I am?

I know that's it all my fault.  
Know that I'm a soft reminder of something she missed.  
Know that she begged for a kiss  
Know that I was her hit, and just wished she'd miss  
Know that she does love me  
Know that I messed it all up  
Know the love she showed me  
Keep reminding myself I messed up

She made me perfect  
I gave up someone I'm nothing without  
Just cause things headed south  
Just cause the world found out  
Just cause our love was true  
Just cause noone would understand  
Sometimes I didn't want them to

But fuck, it's all gone  
Shit, she really gone  
Dammit, I let her go  
Oh my fucking god, why couldn't I just hold on.  
Fuck me, I messed up.

She was the closet thing I had to a mother  
Closet thing I had to a lover  
Closet thing I had to being worth it  
She reminded me I was all hers  
And I loved her words  
I loved her touch

 

I love her words  
I love her touch.

Jesus fucking Christ I messed up

Without further ado, a lack of grandiose, a unkempt end to an unkempt woe. 

She never hurt me. I swear to god. I truly fucking love her. I'm not worth this fight. Take me in I let her touch. I even begged her once to let me in. To let me feel. Please. I belong to her, and she's never taught me wrong. She gave me everything when I had none. 

You guys can't accept love as love is. I know she loves me. I love her too.

 

Signed,  
Matthew fucking Callaghan

 

P.S. you should put this on the news.


	2. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7/19/91

CHILD TRAPPED INSIDE CAR

Family car crashed   
young child stuck inside

by Alan Richardson  
————————————————  
David Callaghan, a man who moved from the UK to Virginia with his wife Martha Callaghan.  
David Callaghan was the CFO of AppAssure company, with ties in politics and promises of starting campaign for local mayor. 

Apparently after a late trek back from their cabin in the blue ridge mountains, David drove in almost pitch black with son (Matthew Callaghan) strapped haphazardly in his car seat. From Tox screens it seems David was under the influence. 

Hours later Martha has had no contact with David, phones park ranger and police. Soon the car is found with it's front hood completely smashed into the trunk of a tree of the side of the road and Matthew (8) trapped in the backseat   
Continue to page (7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this make sense, it's supposed to be out of order.


	3. 9/17/92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao some underage shit boutta go down but vaguely so don't worrytyy

"Are you sure this is okay, cause I don't wanna do anything that's gonna get me in trouble."

"It's fine Matthew, you don't have to worry about anything." "It's a secret though alright." "You can't tell anybody about today because they'll make you move away, and we won't be together anymore."

"Oh, I promise I won't tell anybody ever." 

"Okay then, can I kiss you Matthew." "Like how grownups do not like a baby." "You're not a baby right Matthew." 

"I'm not a baby, Ms.Davis." 

"Show me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are supposed to be short on purpose bsakske idk what I'm doing


	4. 3/9/92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

"He's only a little kid Todd." "David was your best friend." "We can't just let him go to Foster care or something."

"Karen he is not our responsibility." We already have our own kid we can't handle." 

"We can't abandon him, look Todd she fucking told me to take care of him. She put my fucking name in that God forsaken letter." 

"Look alright stop crying, you know I hate it when you cry." "What do you want us to do." "Neither of us are really at home that much to begin with." 

"... I can't take some time off maybe." "You definitely make enough on your own." 

"You love your job Karen." 

"Todd I can't just let that kid suffer alone."

"I don't even wanna talk about this anymore." "Just get in the car we still have to go to her fucking funeral." 

"Don't talk like that."

"Like what, Karen. She left her child completely fucking alone. She abandoned him after his father died, because she quot on qout couldn't handle it?" "She doesn't deserve this stupid funeral I'm paying for by the way." 

"Todd..."

"Karen no, don't Todd me. I get that they were our friends." "There's a really big hole in my heart knowing we won't ever go back to the UK together like we'd promised but she gave up Karen." 

"Todd, she was always pretty weak." "Letting life's whims hit her and not enjoying it." "Honestly I don't wanna forgive her either, but what can we do about it now.

"..."

"..."

"I would kill for some Scotch right now." "Don't laugh I'm serious."

"Let's go Todd." We'll talk more about keeping the kid tomorrow." 

"I can't believe he refused to go to the funeral." 

"C'mon, let's just go I wanna put her to rest already."


End file.
